


Choices of Family

by Radioabsurd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angry Alec Lightwood, Angry Magnus Bane, Downworlder Dad Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alec Lightwood, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: It starts when Raphael comes to their door, dried and wet blood streaming down his face as he continued tearing up.That's when Alec knew he was going to kill somebody tonight. He didn't think that somebody was his own sister.(ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN AS THIS IS NOT BETA'D. THIS HAS THE SHIP MALEC AND SAPHAEL. RIZZY IS SHOWN AS THE ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP IT IS)





	1. 1

Alec smiled as the man on the television channel made a joke he didn't really understand. He glanced up at Magnus when his ring-free fingers stopped playing in his dark hair befofe sitting up. 

Something was wrong. 

Magnus looked down at him, his eyes widening when he saw that Alec was already looking at him. Magnus was about to say something, pink mouth open, when a rapid series of knocks rang through the apartment. 

They quickly got up, Alec already activating his runes and grabbing his bow, and Magnus getting his magic ready. Suddenly he stopped and rushed to the door. 

He hurriedly opened it and there stood Raphael. His usually pale face seemed unnaturally paler, red blood test tracks on his face, and dark eyes saddened. 

Alec felt his parental instincts rise in him and he grabbed Raphael and tugged him into his arms. He started sobbing and Alec looked at Magnus, who gave him a little nod, before guiding Raphael to the couch. 

When Magnus came back into the living room with a glass of fresh blood, he sat on the other side of Raphael. 

"Oh, pobre bebé, háblame cuando estés listo, pero por favor bebe este vaso de sangre." 

Raphael looked at the glass before nodding with a small "Sí." and took a small sip of the blood. A small smile appeared on his face, brightening his eyes. 

"Chocolate?" 

Magnus shrugged before Alec started talking. 

"What's wrong?" 

Raphael looked back and forth between Magnus and Alec before cracking. 

"¡Papá! Hice algo horrible y ahora estoy fuera de la ciudad. ¿Qué hay del clan? No sé que hacer Papá!"

Magnus's eyes flared gold and Alec's eyes darkened. 

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> (Oh poor baby, talk to me when you are ready, but please drink this glass of blood.) 
> 
> (Papa! I did something horrible and now Im being run out of the city. What about the clan? I don't know what to do Papa!)


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus investigate and come to a conclusion.

After putting Raphael to sleep in his old room, Magnus shifting his apartment with magic gone red in anger, he turned to Alec. 

"We need to figure out what's going on." 

Alec nodded, determination shining in his eyes. He suddenly started to rub his fingers together. 

"We could call Clary?" 

Magnus looked him over with gold eyes before nodding. Alec nodded back before taking out his cellphone. He tapped at the screen before putting it to his ear. 

Magnus watched different emotions cross his face while the conversations proceeded. 

Alec grunted out a harsh "Bye" before somehow managing to look up at Magnus, despite the height difference. 

Magnus gave a short smirk. 

"Lets go." 

~~ 

Simon gasped sharply as his door suddenly shook. He eyed it nervously because he was sure that his roommate had already left for his party that he was going to. 

He opened it, hoping it wasnt an enemy and praying that he wouldn't hurt anybody on accident, before letting out a sigh of relief. It was just Magnus and Alec. 

Only it wasn't just them because suddenly Magnus was in his face, gold eyes flaring in anger, before he flew back from the hit he got from the damned Mark on his forehead. 

Magnus brushed himself off, before he stopped and stared at Simon.

Only, he wasn't staring at Simon. He was staring at the Mark.

He looked into Magnus's eyes, which were no longer gold but brown and practically drowning in sadness and anger. Magnus walked towards Simon before stopping in front of him. 

Alec felt his legs go weak. He knew that Mark. 

"Si, what did you do?"


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon tells the story.

"Look I-I don't even know how it happened! Honestly, I-I just went to the Seelie Queen, who is actually very manipulative just so you know and I don't really understand what she wants with me and I-" 

"Simon. Calm down and tell us relevant information." Alec said while rolling his eyes, distant fondness in them. 

"Okay, so I went to the the magical land and stuff and we made a deal!" 

Magnus near exploded. 

"You made a deal!? You forget, little vampire boy, who you are dealin-" 

"But I had to Save Maia! And Luke! She ha-had kidnapped them, you know? And Hey! I'm not a little boy! I'll have you know that I'm eightee-" 

The rest of Simon's sentence is gone as Magnus snaps his fingers and Simon's voice disappears. 

Magnus smiles at Alec before looking back at Simon. 

"You, dear boy, are in a lot of trouble." 

Simon, clearly forgetting about his lost voice, starts trying to argue, but after realising that he can't hear himself talk, he pouts. 

••• 

"Sorry, Si, we can't bring you to the apartment." Alec says, scratching the back of his head. 

"We'll just have to do this here." Magnus replies, waving his fingers around in their usual flourish. Small and big books start to appear. 

"Simon, you have the Mark of Cain on your forehead. I suggest you start reading up." 

There's a groan, sudden excited yelling, and then a whoosh. 

Simon turns to see empty space and he turns back around to look at all the books on the table. 

"Go-" He chokes. 

"Dammit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. They are mine as this is UN-BETA'D. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!!! =))))


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus head to the loft, thinking about their situation.

They're on the street walking, bright lights from the stores around them. 

Alec lets out a frustrated sigh. 

"What are we going to do? Clary said that Simon hurt Raphael, but we know he has the Mark now. Simon probably didn't do it on purpose. You know that, Mags." 

Magnus nodded, a thoughtful look on his face as he thought about their situation. 

Raphael was to be banished and Simon had the Mark of Cain. 

What are they going to do indeed.  
~~~ 

When Raphael wakes up, his face is covered in red tears and his bottom lip is bleeding. He quickly gets up, feeling disoriented while he looks around in the room he's in. He feels his chest start moving unnecessarily and involuntary. He's panicking. 

He can't see and that worries him because he's a vampire and his eyesight should let him see in the dark. 

Raphael feels like he's going to drown. 

He's trying to keep his panic in control while trying to find the door when suddenly it opens and a ray of artifial light passes through. He runs out of the room and straight into Magnus. 

Magnus startles as something hits his chest but he relaxes as his magic realizes Raphael. Magnus starts to frown as he feels his body shaking. Only it isn't him shaking, but Raphael. He steps back, worry in his clamored brown eyes. 

"¿Que ocurre bebe? ¿Estás herido? ¿Que pasó Rapha?" 

Alec, seeing the situation, turns to go into the kitchen and make Raphael a glass of blood. When he passes Raphael and Magnus, he runs a hand down Raphael's back for comfort. 

Raphael breathes in shakily before answering Magnus. 

"Estaba tan oscuro allí. Creo que tuve una pesadilla....Ella estaba allí, solo mirándome. ¡Papá, No sé qué está pasando!"

Alec, who had walked in in the middle of his explanation, frowns. The action causes wrinkles to appear in his forehead. 

He hands Raphael the glass of chilled blood before asking the important question. 

"Who? Who was watching you?" 

Raphael turns away before answering. 

"I-Isabelle."

Alec's face twists in confusion, defensiveness making his shoulders tight. He's about to say something before he glances at Magnus who's glaring at him. 

He looks back at Raphael, who's shoulders are bunched in tight together and back curved like he's trying to draw into himself. Like he knows Alec won't believe him or trust him. Not after the blood incident. 

Alec sighs and picks up his phone. After a few taps, the phone starts to call an important person in his life. 

"Izzy? We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> (What's wrong, baby? Are you hurt? What happened Rapha?) 
> 
> (It was so dark in there. I think I had a nightmare...She was there, just watching me. Dad, I dont know whats going on!" 
> 
> ANY MISTAKES ARE MINE AS THIS WORK IS UN'BETA'D.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle arrives at the loft to a surprising sight with surprising news and an attitude. 
> 
> (SHORT CHAPTER)

Footsteps seem to echo through the hallway as Isabelle Lightwood stalks through with stark red high heels and black smooth body suit. She stops outside of Magnus's door and calms her nerves. 

'Nothing is wrong. Nobody is hurt.' She thinks to herself. 

She knocks on the door and it opens, revealing the furniture and luscious space in the room. 

She steps inside and jumps when the door slams behind her. She slowly slips out ber knife that was hidden in her suit, and walks quietly to the living room. 

She sees a blur in the corner of her eye and throws her knife at the figure only to notice that it's Magnus far too late. 

Luckily, Magnus stops the knife with a small burst of Magick. 

"I'm so sorry, Magnus!" 

She smiles nervously at him but he doesn't smile back. 

'Weird.' She thinks as she tries to figure out what she did wrong.

She doesn't notice the other people on the room until she hears the cleared throat behind her. 

She turns around and smiles brightly when she sees who's behind her. 

It's Alec.

"¡Hermano! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since forever and everything is falling apar-" 

Why is Raphael here when he should have been long gone?

She stalks up to him and ignores the way his eyes widen with an emotion she's sure is false. He can't be afraid of her. 

She stops in front of him, anger visible in the lines of her body. 

"I told you to leave!" She seethes. 

She doesn't see the way Alec and Magnus look surprised.

A hand on her arm turns her around, making her face Magnus and Alec. 

"Yeah, see about that. We have to talk." 

'Oh Good. Now they can tell Raphael to leave for his own safety.' 

Little did she know that this was the start of a downhill battle.


End file.
